1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scan copying apparatus with a frame-cropping function, and more particularly to a scan copying apparatus capable of enabling a user to input parameters to select a specific portion of a original to be scanned and copied.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional copier usually provides the function of scaling up or down an original with respect to a reference position located at an origin of a glass window of the copier. So, if the user wants to process (e.g., scale up or down) other regions of the original, he or she has to align the origin of the to-be-processed region of the original with the origin of the glass window, and cannot directly crop the to-be-processed region without moving the original.
Consequently, the user only can obtain the desired result by trial and error. That is, he or she has to attempt the copy process several times, and then manually adjusts the position of the origin with reference to results of each time until a satisfactory result is achieved. Moreover, the obtained result would have a positional error due to the constraints of time and resource. In addition, if the original is a thicker sheet of paper, any movement of the original may create a shadow at an image edge, which would consequently affect the copy quality.
Although the original may be previewed and cropped through the image post-processing, the utilization of the computer, however, would increase the cost and complicate the copying procedure.
Thus, it is an important object of the invention to provide a scan copying apparatus capable of precisely cropping an original as a user desires.